Leonardo vs Blastiose
Description Two returning blue turtles that won official battle royales. Will Leo continue his winning streak against Blastiose?! Interlude Wiz: Two death battle royale chapmions are here to fight each other. Boomstick: Not to mention they are blue and they are turtles. Wiz: Leonardo the leader of the TMNT. Boomstick: And Blastiose the .......Shellfish Pokemon? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Leonardo (*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rock/Metal Cover)*) Wiz: Leonardo is the leader - Boomstick: Aw,come on!. How many times we have to talk about this guy! Wiz: I don't want any complaining so suck it up! Boomstick: Fine........ Leo's weapon of choice are two ninjaken, the only weapon out of the four specifically made for killing things. Wiz: Though Leo may not be the fastest or strongest in the group, he's the strategist of the group meaning he's cunning and stealthy in battle. Boomstick: Good old Leo is a master of ninjutsu and despite being a turtle he can be fast enough to dodge laser fire. Wiz:Not to mention he can heal himself, when he's in the water. Boomstick : Though with lots of help, Leo is the turtle that battles against Shredder. Wiz: However, Leonardo has one major flaw. Whenever, he loses a battle,Leo can't concentrate well enough which can make him vulnerable Boomstick: But considering he won against his brothers and Zitz, Leo is one tough opponent. ''' Blastoise (*Cues: Pokémon Anime - Kanto Elite Four/Gym Battle Theme*) Wiz: Blastoise is the third starter in the Kanto region '''Boomstick: And according to a previous episode (cough.. Pokemon Battle Royale..cough) he's the best out of the three, he's pretty strong. Wiz; Blastoise is a massive tank with- Boomstick: With freakin water cannons!! Wiz: Blastoise excels in defense,is decent on speed, but lack in attacks. Boomstick: Aw that's bullshit. Blastoise knows flash cannon, a move that shoots some energy I guess to the opponent. Wiz: He can use Water Pulse, which shoots a big ball of water and hurls it to his opponent. Boomstick: Rapid Spin can be used to spin his shell and tackles his opponent. Wiz: He can also use his shell to protect himself Boomstick: But for serious defense he can use Iron Defense Wiz:Aqua Tail can be used to hit Blastoise's enemies with a water covered tail. Boomstick: But nothing in his move arsenal is more stronger than Hydro Pump which shoots out a lot of water from the two cannons with a lot of pressure. Wiz: Blastoise is quite an powerful Pokemon. Pre-Fight Wiz:All right the combatants are set.. Boomstick:It's time for a death battle!!!!!! ' Drawing (50).png Drawing (51).png ' Fight Leo was walking in a plain for some training when he ran into a back of blue turtle with cannons. Blastoise heard Leo and turned around and stared at Leo in anger Leo: "Hey pal,I din't want to make you angry but If you want to kill me, I won't let you." Fight!!!!! (*Cues: Pokémon Conquest - Poison Battle*) Leo rushes towards Blastoise ready to attack. Blastoise hides in his shell and uses Iron Defense,all of Leo's attacks were useless. Leo backs away, while Blastoise starts to spin and used Rapid Spin. Leo was sent flying but quickly regained his balance, while Blastoise used Water Pulse. Leo quickly dodged the attack and ran towards Blastiose again. Blastiose used Aqua Tail but Leo blocked it with his swords and he was only pushed backwards. Blastoise used Hydro Pump but Leo dodged it at the nick of time but one of his katanas got caught in the Hydro Pump and it flew out of his hands. Leo quickly ran behind Blastiose and tried to cut his head clean off before Blatoise had a chance to hide under his shell but was too slow. Blastiose remains in his shell while Leo tries to stab it meanwhile Blastoise used Rapid spin and Leo jumped to dodge it. Leo "Got to find his weakness.." Blastoise aimed a water pluse at Leo which he cut it through. Then Leo quickly cut Blastoise's tail and Blastoise yelled in pain. Blastoise then used Iron Defense while Leo tried to cut Blastoise's shell from midair but it was useless. Leo was getting tired,So Blastoise used Hydro Pump to finish him off. Leo tired to dodge but was exhausted so the Hydro Pump went through Leo's torso and he fell to his death. KO!!!!!!!! Blastoise stomps on Leo and then picks up one of Leo's katanas and looks at it curiously. Results (*Cues: Pokémon Anime - Pokémon I Choose You!*) Wiz: Before the TMNT fans get us, let us explain why Blastoise had this fight in the bag. Boomstick: Though Leo may be faster and smarter but Blastiose has better attacks,defense and durability. Wiz: Not to mention Blastoise was much less predictable than Leo due to his arsenal of moves. Boomstick: Leo had his winning streak got the best of him Wiz: The winner is Blastoise Triva * This is Aravy2002's second death battle. Who were you rooting for? Leonardo Blastiose I don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:Aravy2002 Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:SniperChefAravy Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015